


CSO

by Jessy Ellis (heyjessypants)



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjessypants/pseuds/Jessy%20Ellis
Summary: In order to fully appreciate this short one-shot, you'll need to be caught up through chapter 42 of Lore Olympus.





	CSO

**Author's Note:**

> In order to fully appreciate this short one-shot, you'll need to be caught up through chapter 42 of Lore Olympus.

* * *

 

“Persephone...I’m sorry, but this is out of the question.”

Persephone’s eyes widened. “What do you mean it’s out of the question? Hera said-”

“Regardless of what Hera said,” Hades interrupted, “Having you work in the Underworld is completely inappropriate.” 

Persephone’s eyed narrowed. “What did you just say to me?” she asked, voice dangerously low.

Hades cleared his throat. “I said it’s inapprop-”

Persephone stood up abruptly. “Inappropriate? _Inappropriate?!_ I am sick to _death_ of people telling me what’s appropriate and what’s not. Since the moment I was born I’ve had people telling me what I should do, and what I shouldn’t, from my mother to that _shitty little sun god Apollo_ , and you know what, Hades? I’m _done._ ”

Persephone slowly stalked toward where Hades sat on the sofa across from her. She was gratified to see that he looked _extremely_ uncomfortable. 

“Do you know what’s inappropriate, Hades? Some petty bitch of a goddess dumping me in your backseat. You know what’s inappropriate? Artemis breaking her “No Men Are Allowed In This House” rule whenever she feels like it.”

Persephone stopped in front of Hades and bent to look him dead in the eye. “You want to talk “inappropriate”? How about the fact that I was able to just walk into _fucking Tartarus_ completely unimpeded.”

She put a finger right in his face. “Do you know what’s _inappropriate_ , Hades? The fact that _your_ _fucking PA_ _sent me there in the first place_.”

Hades eyebrows shot up at that and opened his mouth to speak but Persephone straightened and cut him off with a curt gesture. “Who is your Chief Security Officer, Hades?”

“I-We-we don’t have one…”

“You do now. Would you like to show me to my office, or should I just have _Minthe_ do it?”

 

~The End~


End file.
